Cold Weather
by my original penname goes here
Summary: My first fic. Mainly about Rogue getting into some mischeif.


Rogue was standing near the corner of the room that she shared with Kitty. Normally by now, she would be lost in one of her novels, but she was not, she was pissed. She didn't know where Kitty was right now and she didn't really care. All Kitty would do now is talk gossip about people she could careless for, but that wasn't important.

She was really mad at the new mutants. They had a tendency to break everything in their paths and as of today, Rogue would make sure they had the tendency to break in their new graves. Unfortunately for the new mutants, the Mansion's main heating system. So far it's been a cold winter out in New York. So Rogue had to cover herself with a blanket, as she stood over a portable heater.

Didn't they understand she was a warm blooded creature? Don't they know that southerners are incapable of surviving in such cold conditions? And on top of that cold was evil nemesis number one, and they all knew that. New Mutants:Evil; God:Evil( what kind of god makes such cold days possible?); and a new evil since this morning: Strom. She had simply refused to adhere to Rogue's request to nudge the cold weather even the tiniest bit. Strom had went on to explain that she shouldn't blah, blah, blah, Rogue had lost the will to listen anymore, but she also knew that Storm was very busy doing something that was also lost to Rogue.

Thankfully Logan was a.w.o.l. Again and Beast and Cyclops were to busy to instruct a danger Room Session. Jean only instructs a DR session only if someone else is there; stating that she still needs help on training everyone. Rogue thinks that jean wants to get on most of the institutes inhabitants good side, exactly like how it is at school.

Rogue would also be sleeping in now because of no Dr, but damn Logan got everyone trained to wake up at very early hours of the day that Rogue did not know existed before she came to the mansion. For Rogue, being awake this early in the morning was a sin to human nature. Rogue had began to get lost in her thoughts about how 'nice' it would be to meet the protagonist of the novel she was reading.

She was really starting to enjoy her little fantasy when she heard Scott's' very distinctive voice yell "Last call for a ride!" and Kurt replay "I'm ze last one left, everyone else went ahead, come'on man, let's roll or elze we'll be lat." Then Rogue stood alone hearing Scott's car drive off into the distance. Did I forget to mention that it was a school day today? Monday to be exact, and that it didn't even occur to Rogue to change out of her PJ's when she went down for her super early breakfast, or to even brother to listen to Kitty who had been complaining all weekend about having a test first period.

"Ah crap!" she ran to her window and watched Scott's car disappear though the mansions gates. She tried not to panic, but it was eminent. Frantically, she tried to come up with excuses as to why she would arrive late to school. She gave up on that though because all the cars were gone and she looked out the window. No way in hell was she going to walk to school in the cold. So then Rogue started to think up of excuses of why she would miss school today. At first she thought of a headache, but pushed that aside because the professor might want her to do a therapy session. Then for a second she thought about breaking a bone but the pain wouldn't be worth it.

Then suddenly a light bulb appear over her head and she proceeded to toss the blanket on the floor, then walked over to the window to open it and started to climb out on to the roof. She was going to catch a cold or a fever, or possibly pneumonia, she wasn't a picky gal. Luckily, there was a water drain pipe that lead to the roof nest to her window. She carefully turned around so she's facing the window, she reached out with her right hand to grab onto the pipe. Carefully she stood up on the window sill and put her right foot on a very thin rung that keeps the pipe against the wall. And at the same time bout her left limbs over to the pipe. But she accidentally kicked the window shut, which startled her and she started to slip down the pipe, slow at first then rapidly she. She tried to hand one to the pipe but when her hands hit the next rung all she felt was pain in her left hand and a sudden free fall to the ground. She hit the ground in what sound like a rather painful thud and a snapping sound from her right leg.

She let out a very anguished cry. Rogue laid on the ground thinking how painful the fall was and about how she was going to explain everything.

-Five Minutes Later-

Still laying on the ground helpless. "Whereah the Heck is everyone?" She had been yelling her ass off for help to no avail then hoping to contact the prof ,to no use. She even tried for jean, even though she knew she was way out of range. She would have crawled away if her hand didn't hurt so much and both of them had horrible scrapes on them.

Rogue glared up at the pipe, "Ya now evil nemesis number one, and cold you're now number two!"

Hi everyone, this my second ff and this one makes sense too, yay! My first one was horrible and taken down within a few days, i think that was more than two or three years ago. And I shall always deny that i had anything to do with it, so form now on this will be my first fanfic.

---------------------------------

Ok so about this fic, as you can see, yes this was written a couple of months ago during winter, and it was going to be part of a 15-20 chapter fic that was already planned out and i had inetended to to write the first few chapters before i posted anything about it up, but i got lazy and only wrote the first chapter, did some other stuff then started to go on a fanfic reading binge, by then i had horridly realized that I copied someone else ff.

Today i in a happy mood(i won choachella tickets earlier today for this saturday! From kroqbest radio station in LA!Red hot Chile peppers!) and decided to post it since it doesn't go into the real story i planned, and i honestly think that this will be a one shot, but if i can come up with something better (that doesn't copy any comic arcs, or other people fanfics) then i will continue it from here or retro fit it to fit that story. So don't get your hopes up if u actually like this story, cause there's a 90 chance that this won't develop further.


End file.
